Earphones are worn on user's ears, and convert electrical signals to sound in the user's ears. Earphones include a pair of earbuds, an audio plug, and earphone cords. The earphone cords connect the earbuds and the audio plug. However, earphone cords are often long and tend to tangle such that knots and damage may occur.